An Empty Heart and a Chipped Cup
by NejiHina100
Summary: Rumple and Belle's future is revealed when two completely unexpected visitors arrive...from the future. They don't know which is more shocking. The one who should be dead or the one who isn't born yet. Rumbelle Warning: Very, Very sad. Tissues needed
1. Prolouge

So I have decided to take a creative break from my other stories and being this. This plot bunny has been gnawing at my brain for the last few days. I still intend to finish my other stories but my last semester in college is getting ready to start on Monday. I have rearranged my entire room and closet and cleaned out a lot of junk, same with my computer. I often like to make a refreshing change before the beginning of every other semester and since it's my last, I thought a refreshing new story would help too. **_Warning!:_** This is a very, very sad story. I cannot guarantee a happy ending. I do not recommend listening to sad or emotional music while reading this unless you want to cry and have tons of feels. I am listening to such music as I write for the story's purpose.

A/N: You might want to get some tissues ready for this story. Just in case.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

_"Amber!" He cried out. He saw the little girl sitting on the floor, her tears mixing with the brown curls covering her face. She was watching the figure in front of her step forward, a ball of fire in his hand, ready to throw. The young man moved._

_"AH! He cried out in pain. He could smell his flesh burning on his chest. It didn't matter. He stepped in front of the girl despite his body being on fire. He had to protect her. When he saw their attacker on the floor in his own pain, he turned and picked up Amber and ran outside, towards the stables and placed her on a horse. He then mounted himself on the stallion behind her and rode them away. He knew what he had to do._

* * *

With the Snow Queen business behind them, Storybrooke was finally settling down once again. Many of the citizens still missed being back home but after so many years, they had begun to see their quaint little town as their new home. It would never be the same however but no one could decided which was better. When they tallied the pros and cons of both homes, it seemed to have weighed out evenly. The pros of Storybrooke were no ogres, internet and electronics, carriages with no horses, and everyone's favorite, plumbing. The cons were that many of the citizen's family never made it back with the second curse, some didn't even make the first. Another pro was that they did make some new friends with the Merry Men joining their town along with some others. Despite the new comforts of the Land Without Magic, the Enchanted Forest was were they all lived for most of their lives, with the exception of Emma and Henry. There was just something about running from ogres, giants, evil queens and sorcerers that made it feel like home. Luckily, every few weeks or so, a new villain would pop up and they all felt at home once more. They all just wished that they would have at least a few months of peace before their newest life or death fiasco. In fact, the dwarves were actually making bets on how long the town could go without new drama or death. So far Leroy, Doc, and a few others had lost their portions of the bet when the town reached its third week of peace.

The Savior was able to defeat Elsa when her powers returned and the Snow Queen headed back to Arendelle with her sister. Emma and Hook were still working on their new found relationship while Mr. and Mrs. Gold were still continuing their marriage with bliss. No one was more shocked then Rumplestiltskin when his wife forgave him for his trick on the dagger with her. Almost everyone in town, even Snow, had told her that she should have held a grudge and never forgiving him. Henry, holding the Heart of the Truest Believer, kept telling everyone that she would forgive him because she loved him no matter what. Needless to say, everyone lost the bet on how Belle would handle the situation when they all found out the truth. Snow and Charming were busy raising baby Neal and Emma and Henry were enjoying having a new baby brother and uncle. After so many villains and trials, life in Storybrooke was returning back to normal before Emma came but with all their memories in tact. Everyone was more than ready to live their small town quiet life with no villains, drama, or death. On the first day of the fourth week, even Rumplestiltskin wouldn't be able to foresee what, and who, would enter their lives.

* * *

Please review. :) The next chapter is already up. I wanted to go ahead the get the beginning uploaded so we can go ahead and dive into the story.


	2. A New Story

Disclaimer: I owe nothing, except Amber.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

_"I will find her! You can't hid her from me!" The broken-hearted man yelled out as he watched the young man ride off into the woods with the child. He gave up resisting many years ago and allowed the pain that was rising once more to force him on his knees. He looked up and cried out in pain. His heart and light was gone forever. _

* * *

In the last town meeting, everyone agreed that it might be awhile before they arrived back home to the forest, if they did at all. Even if they did they quickly assumed that someone would cast the Dark Curse, for the third time, and send them all back here to Storybrooke. With this in mind, it was agreed that Storybrooke would be their second home and might as well make it one. When Regina created the town the first time, she didn't create at lot. There was one of everything, one restaurant, one hardware store, one grocery store, and so on. With it being a small town, they agreed to keep a few things. They only need one of some stores, such as the grocery, but a few add-ons were highly mentioned. The new Italian restaurant was one but with it still in the makes, everyone continued to eat at Granny's, not that she mind. In fact, she was the only one in the town meeting to vote no for the new restaurant, not that anyone was surprised.

The dwarves were in their usual seat at the bar and the Charmings in their booth. Mr. and Mrs. Gold were in their own booth next to the door. They chose that spot because if anyone hit one too many of Gold's nerves, Belle could easily drag him out before he hurt anyone. Obviously, anyone sitting in the booth when they arrived quickly left. A sight Rumple never got tired of seeing. They were waiting for their burgers and watching the other patrons of the diner enjoy their lunch when they were all deafened from some roaring sound in the sky.

"Great! Now what?!" Leroy exclaimed.

"I don't know. Let's find out." David stated.

"No! I want to finish my burger." Leroy continued on his bacon and cheese burger. He watched everyone run outside to see the commotion and decided that he could just take his food with him. He grabbed the burger and bolted outside to follow the others.

Within the first few minutes, you could bet that almost everyone in town were already crowding around the square. They were all looking up at the gold wormhole in the sky. Immediately remembering her and Hook's trip, Emma quickly exclaimed, "That's a time hole. The same one me and Hook went into."

"So someone is coming from the future?" Someone asked.

"I'll bet on it." she said.

They all watched as they saw two figures, one big and one small, fall from the sky and land in the town square. Rumple, Regina, and Emma all quickly formed a soft and durable cloud to soften the strangers' fall as they landed on the ground. What they all saw next shook their world.

The young man stood up from the ground and brushed off the dirt from his pants, his back facing the crowd.

"Thanks. We needed that." He said. He turned around.

"Neal." Emma said.

"I can explain." He said.

* * *

Because there was no room in Granny's for the whole town, they all silently decided to congregate into the town hall to hear the story Neal must have had. He was sitting on the stage watching everyone stare at him in silence. He felt like a piece of meat in front of a pack of hungry hyenas.

"Can you all please stop staring at me? It's creepy."

"Neal, how is this possible?" Emma asked.

"It's not. Bae is dead." Rumple said, clearing showing his disbelief in the situation. He was sitting on the front row with Belle beside him and her father beside her.

"Papa-" Neal began.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Henry asked. Then all the questions began, at once. Suddenly he didn't feel like a piece of meat but instead, a terrorist who was being interrogated by the world for the biggest crime ever.

"Quiet!" Emma yelled. "I don't think we are going to get anything if we all talk at once."

She turned towards Neal, staring at him. Thinking that the man might be an enemy using magic to take the appearance of Neal, she waved her hand to try and reveal any dark magic. She was interrupted before she could finish.

"You won't find any dark magic, dearie. It's Baelfire."

"You just said-"

"If it was an enemy, he would already be dead. Also, since your powers are still premature, you wouldn't be able to sense any dark magic no matter how hard you tried. It has to be Neal but what I don't understand is how this is possible." Regina quickly explained.

"I can't tell you everything, but you all have to trust and believe me. Please." Neal pleaded.

They all watched him. "Neal, you're dead." Emma said, stumbling over the last word.

"I was. Someone brought me back but I can't tell you who."

"Why are you here?" It was Belle who asked the question that everyone else seemed to have forgotten to ask. "If you came from the future, why did you come back? And how?"

"Yes, how? Do you know what all Zelena went through to try and go back in time? Why would you go through all that?" Rumple asked his son. Neal looked at him.

"I can't tell you why I am here, not yet. I can tell you that I came here to the past on purpose, and I didn't bring us back. She did." He said, pointing to the girl in the corner. Everyone but Neal forgot about her. The little girl was sitting in the corner the whole time, working in some book. With the appearance of someone who should be dead, she was easy to bypass, but they suddenly remembered Neal carrying her inside the town hall and sitting her in the corner. They also remembered the back pack he took the book out of and was now laying beside the child. They all stared at the girl with brown curls and brown eyes, tuned deep into what appeared to be a puzzle book. She had a little blue dress with gold trim, was barefoot, and appeared to be around five years of age.

"Who is she?" Emma asked. Neal didn't answer.

"Listen, I know this is a big shock for everyone, believe me. But we had a very hard few days and need to relax. I can try and explain a little more tomorrow."

"Neal," Emma said, staring at her. There was something he was telling them about the girl and she wanted to know. "Who. Is she?"

Neal could feel everyone's eyes on him, waiting for an answer. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh, knowing it was inevitable.

"This is Amber. My half-sister." No one blinked, knowing what he was about to say. "Belle and Rumplestiltskin's daughter."

* * *

Yes, it is one of those stories. :) Please review.


	3. The First Chapter

Disclaimer: I owe nothing, except Amber.

* * *

Neal coming back from the future, alive, was the last thing anyone expected. Hearing that Belle and the Dark One had a daughter would have been impossible to believe if she wasn't sitting in the room with everyone. She had her mother's hair and her father's eyes. She had a blue dress that resembled Belle's outfit when she was working in the Dark Castle as the maid and she was completely barefoot. She seemed to look like an ordinary girl but the one feature that stood out the most that told you she was different was her horns. Far away one could easily miss them but up close you could see two little bumps protruding from her head. They were mostly covered by her hair but still slightly noticeable. She was casually sitting on the floor and engrossed in her puzzle book. Belle recognized the book immediately. It was one she came across when she was dusting the library one day. Amber was filling the pages out so quickly that you could see her pencil slowly getting shorter and shorter. If she didn't have the book to keep her occupied, she would have easily noticed all the eyes on her, staring in disbelief.

"Daughter? They have a daughter?" Regina exclaimed. No one truly disbelieved that Belle and Gold would have a child in the future but to actually see her in the room was a whole other experience.

"Technically, they will, but yes." Neal smiled.

Forcing her eyes off the child, Emma look towards Neal, "So why are you two here in the past? Don't you know what you're messing up?" She asked, remembering her own time travel experience.

"I know that time travel is very dangerous and shouldn't be done, but this was the only safe place for us. For her."

"Neal, what happened? Or will happen?" Regina asked.

"I can't tell you. Not yet."

"If you two are in danger let us help you." Emma said.

"The only one in danger is Amber and I have to protect her. So we came here, into the past where the danger hasn't happened yet. In fact, this time was the best because she's not born yet. Right?" He asked looking at his father and Belle. They both shook their heads.

"Why is she in danger?" Gold asked. Despite the fact that Amber didn't even existence in their time, it was clear to everyone that Rumple and Belle were already acting like parents. They both had expressions on their face that was mixed with worry and awe.

Neal remained silent. It was clear that not only could he not tell anyone their story yet, but he didn't want to. Whenever anyone asked what happened or will happen, he immediately looked down with great pain and looked at Amber with sorrow. Instead of giving any bit of information, he quickly changed the subject.

"We both had a very hard last few days so how about we go home and talk a little more tomorrow?"

Amber stood up from her book and walked over to Neal, everyone watching her. She took her finger and made an invisible circle around her stomach and then a line going up and down on her stomach. Next she lightly patted her right cheek two times.

"Granny, is it okay if we eat at your place for lunch? She's hungry. I don't have money but-"

"Of course you eat at the diner. In fact, I'll make it on the house." The old lady smiled.

Everyone got up and Granny, Ruby, the Charmings, Hook, Tink, Regina, the Golds, and Neal and Amber all headed to Granny's. The dwarves took baby Neal for the Charmings and the rest of the town decided to continue on with their day, leaving all the business to the town's hero squad.

* * *

When they all arrived in the diner, Granny and Ruby headed to the kitchen to begin the food while the others all sat around the tables while Belle, Rumple, Neal, and Amber sat in the middle booth. Belle and Rumple on one side and Neal and Amber on the other. Amber again made an invisible line going up and down one her stomach to Neal.

"Oh, right. She needs to go to the bathroom. Is it okay if I take her? She's not use to this world and I want to make sure she doesn't freak out." He said. Belle nodded her head and Neal lead Amber into the restrooms.

While they waited for Neal to return, Emma looked at everyone and said, "Wow. Does this town ever get a break?" She smiled.

"He's hiding something." Gold said.

"Yeah but what?"

"I don't think that it's he can't tell but he doesn't want to tell." Tink said. "Did you see his face?Clearly there is something that isn't good."

"Perhaps we don't want to know." Snow said.

"I hate to be the one to ask this but did anyone else notice her horns?" Hook asked. Everyone just stared at him, even Emma. "What?"

"How about you put that hook of yours away so you don't scare Amber. It sounds like they just had a traumatic event and I don't think she needs another." Belle said. Hook looked at her for a few seconds before hiding the hook, realizing that she was using her mother voice and he surprisingly knew better than to upset a mother when it came to her child.

"How did she sent them here?" Rumple asked.

"Well she's your daughter Gold. What did you except?" Regina asked.

Before anyone could say anything else, Neal and Amber came back out and sat back in the booth. Then Ruby came out and asked Neal what they wanted to eat.

"Well, like I said, she's not use to this world. I'll take a burger and I think some tea and chicken nuggets would be best for her. Do you have that?"

"Yes we do." She smiled. She headed back to the kitchen.

"How old is she?" Belle asked.

"Five." He said.

"Does she have magic?" Everyone looked at Henry who asked the question as if he was crazy. Neal only chuckled.

"It's complicated." He once again looked sad.

"How are you alive?" David asked.

"Didn't you hear him mate? He doesn't know."

"Hook's right. I don't know. All I remember is dying in your arms," he looked at Emma, "and then I'm back in the Enchanted Forest and a lot is happening."

"And?" Henry asked, clearly the most excited of the group to hear the story. Neal only looked at him.

"You can't tell us." Henry said.

"Right."

Ruby came out with food and placed it in front of Amber and Neal. Because only Neal knew how to take care of Amber at the moment, they all watched him help Amber with her new food. Everyone, even Hook, had a smile on their face as they watched the little mini Belle look at the new world with awe and amazement. Realizing that she didn't say one word yet but only use gestures, Belle asked him if she could talk. Neal sighed.

"She knows how to talk but she doesn't like to. Especially when she just went through-" he paused. "She made her own sign language to communicate." While Amber ate, Neal demonstrated a few of Amber's gestures for different words and meanings. The circle around her stomach was 'hungry', the line was 'bathroom', the two pats on her cheek was 'tired'. If she looked like she was trying to pull an invisible rope it meant that she wanted more of whatever was in front of her. More food, more toys, etc. Pointing from her head outward was used for 'thought' or 'thinking'. Neal continued to show the group some of the basic signs to help them learn what Amber was trying to say if she didn't want to speak.

Although they all, especially Belle and Rumple, had many questions for Neal about what happened and about Amber herself, they all silently agreed to wait until tomorrow. It was clear they needed rest. When they finished lunch Amber patted her cheek and Belle offered for them to come to their house so Amber could nap. When Neal agreed that it was a good idea, everyone left and the Golds, Neal, and Amber headed to the sorcerer's salmon house. Neal could see how excited Belle, and even his papa a little, was to get to know Amber and have her in their house. He could see the hope for a bright future in their eyes when they arrived home. He frowned and thought, _"If they only knew."_

* * *

Please review.

A/N: If you read my earlier story, "This Thing We Have," I will go ahead and tell you that it is NOT the same Amber. This story takes place after the Snow Queen arc, even though it hasn't happened yet, while the other was an AU. While the story in Storybrooke seems to be a little happy and warming, know that the Story in the Enchanted Forest is not.


	4. The Deuteragonist

Disclaimer: I owe nothing, except Amber.

* * *

When they arrived home, Neal placed Amber in the guest bedroom, with Belle's help, to nap since she had fallen asleep in the car ride. Belle helped him remove her clothes from the Enchanted Forest while Rumple magic some new clothes for them both. He gave Amber a pair of silk pajamas and Neal was simply satisfied with some shorts and a tee-shirt. After Belle shut the door as quietly as she could, her and Neal made their way into the living room. They found Rumple sitting on the couch in deep thought.

"What are you thinking of sweetie?" Belle asked, sitting beside him.

"How she was able to send them back in time."

Neal, who plopped down on one of the chairs, sighed. "All I will tell you right now is that she does have power but she can only do very little."

"Time travel is not little son." Rumple said in a serious voice. "Emma and Hook know that too."

"Wait. What?" Neal looked at Belle who turned her head as if to pretend she wasn't there. "What happened with Emma and Hook?"

Belle proceeded to inform Neal of the events that followed his death. Zelena's plan of time travel, her death by Regina's light magic, baby Neal being born, Rumple killing Zelena and accidentally triggering the time portal, and Emma and Hook's trip to the past. She decided to let out the fact that Rumple tricked her by switching the dagger when he proposed. She felt that since she forgave him and they made up it was a pointless matter now.

"So tell me about the wedding." Neal said with a big smile on his face. Belle and Rumple smiled. They told him how her father gave them his blessing and how Archie officiated. They described the private ceremony and how they wanted to get married as soon as possible before another villain attacked to tear them apart. They all slightly chuckled giving light to the situation.

"I guess that was a good idea." Neal said.

"Neal we're glad you're back." Belle smiled. "I'm sure Emma would be happy to talk to you."

"Henry definitely will."

"Yeah, well with the way it sounds, Emma and Hook are doing good together. Guess he won." Neal frowned.

"There's always time Neal."

"What was Emma with in the future?" Rumple asked.

"You know I don't think I'm allowed to tell you." Neal smiled. Rumple leaned back in defeat and Belle laughed at her husband.

After a few more minutes of talking and Neal catching up on everyone's lives after he die, they finally called it a night. Rumple and Belle went to their bedroom while Neal obligated to sleep on the couch since Amber had taken their guest bedroom. Belle helped him find blankets and a pillow before saying good night. Neal stayed awake for a few more minutes and thought over the whirlwind of the last few days before the let his weariness take over.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

_"Brother where are we going?" Amber asked sitting in front of him on the horse. It was almost night and they had finally escaped the forest and far away from the danger. During the ride, he had been thinking of a plan and where to hide. Unfortunately, there wasn't many places to hide in this land when their enemy could easily pop in and out. Suddenly, he thought of something. _

_"The past." He said. "We need to head to the past."_

_"How?"_

_"First we need someone's help."_

* * *

Morning came to Neal with a shove on the arm. He woke to see Belle with a worried face.

"Where's Amber?" She asked.

Neal shot up from the couch to look around. Noticing that his father was looking around the house for her too, he immediately felt guilty and it showed.

"What is it?" Rumple asked.

"I guess I should have mentioned last night that she has insomnia." Her parents blinked. "She wakes up in the middle of the night often and just start to wonder. You had to put up wards around the castle so she would't leave at night. I guess she realized that the house didn't have any and decided to go wondering. I was hoping she was too tired to wake up but I guess not."

Before his dad and stepmom could yell at him for his mistaken and realize that she could be anywhere in the town the phone rang. Belle nearly ran to pick it up while Rumple gave a scolding look at Bae.

When Belle hung up the phone she told them that it was Ruby. "She asked if we were missing anyone. Apparently Amber is at Granny's with her pj's."

"She usually only goes to places where she has been before so it makes since she would be there." Neal said.

Before he could give them a chance to scold him, he got dressed and followed them to the car to head to Granny's.

* * *

When they arrived to the diner, they saw Amber sitting in one of the booths eating pancakes and eggs that Granny fixed her.

"When I came here this morning, she was sitting in front of the door. I asked her what she was doing here but she didn't say anything, just looked at me. I figured she was hungry so I let her in and fixed her some breakfast and then Ruby called you." Granny explained.

Neal walked over to the booth and sat down by Amber and quietly asked her what she was doing here.

"I was walking around last night and came here because I was hungry. I wanted some more of the food last night but the old lady wouldn't make it for me. She said that chicken nuggets wasn't good for breakfast and gave me pancakes. They're really good. What some?" She held up a pancake and showed it to him. He only smiled and said that he was thankful she was finally talking. However, it didn't last long because when Belle and Rumple sat opposite of her in the booth, she only looked down to her food and became silent again.

"What was she doing here in the middle of the night?" Ruby asked.

"Apparently Neal failed to mention last night that she has insomnia." Rumple said, his eyes on Neal.

"Rumple it's okay. She's safe." Belle smiled.

After Amber finished her breakfast, Neal got her back to the house for some new clothes. Rumple gave her a yellow sun dress to compliment her hair and eyes while Belle began to wash her blue dress, careful not to tear the fabric.

While he helped her into her new dress, Neal took the opportunity to talk to Amber alone about the last few days.

"Are you okay?" She shook her head.

"I know you can't help waking up in the middle of the night often but next time, please don't leave the house. Just like at home you need to stay inside and read a book or something. If you went somewhere else instead of the diner we wouldn't have been able to find you and I would have been in major trouble."

"Sorry brother." She said sadly.

"I'm not mad at you. You're just don't know this world and you could easily get lost. Don't go anywhere without someone else, okay?"

"Okay." She started to head out of the room before Neal caught her hand and faced her to him.

"Do you understand what is happening Amber?" He asked. She looked at him sadly and hugged him.

On the other side of the room, Belle was walking by when she heard whispering. She leaned in slightly to try and make out a word or two but Neal was talking so quiet she could hear anything.

"What are you doing?" A voice said.

Belle jumped before she realized that it was only her husband who startled her and not some intruder. With this town and its reputation, and her husband's, she couldn't always be certain. She always hated how at times she didn't feel safe in her own home.

"Being sneaky are we love?"

"Aren't you curious what he's hiding?" She asked.

"More than ever but wasn't it you who said that we should lay off last night before bed? We've already established that he is Neal and not some enemy and since they seemed to have had a very traumatic event recently, we should take it slow."

"You're one to talk. You're the one who kept trying to pry information out of him constantly last night. Despite him telling you that he couldn't tell you each time." She said..

"I'm not the one eavesdropping love." Rumple smiled.

Suddenly the door opened and Neal and Amber came out. Her parents smiled at her with her new sun dress and curls.

"Sweetie, you look so pretty." Belle smiled at her child. Amber only smiled back.

"Belle, I was wondering if you and Ruby could take her to the park? I need dad's help with something."

"Of course."

"What do you need son?"

"The shop and some books." Neal said.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

_When they finally arrived at the Queen's castle, Neal explained everything to Regina._

_"Do you even know how much trouble it takes to try and time travel?" She exclaimed._

_"I really don't care. I have to protect her and the best way is to leave the Enchanted Forest. No way am I taking her to Neverland so it has to be the past. Please help me. Surely there is something you have. All I need is a portal and Amber can do the rest." Neal said._

_"Unfortunately I can't help you with a portal. I've never had that ability."_

_"Then who does?"_

_Regina smiled. "The Mad Hatter."_

* * *

Please review. Also, let me know if you can guess the Enchanted Forest story and what happened. I will try and leave a little clues in each chapter but they are a little hard to find. You need to read carefully and use some thinking skills. :) Good luck!

A/N: I would just like to say that I didn't want Amber to be normal. I wanted to write a character that I can relate to so I decided that she would have Aspergers. The same thing I have so it is easier to write her. :) I hope no one takes this offense because that is not the point. Besides, with who her parents are and what they have both been through, I think it's obvious that some mental issues or traits will be passed down. That's what makes her more awesome than all the other children of the next generation (meaning Henry, Gracie, baby Neal, etc.).


	5. The Plot Begins

Disclaimer: I only owe Amber. The rest goes to the creators.

* * *

In the shop Neal was rummaging through many trinkets and thing-a-ma-bobs. He was making a mess in ever corner of the shop. Rumple came from the back room with a few books in hand.

"I hope you're going to fix all that. Belle worked hard to organize everything." Rumple teased.

"Oh, yeah. I can fix that." Neal said, thinking his papa was serious.

"I was teasing." He waved his hand and placed everything b aack in its place. "I found a few more books in the back. What are you looking for exactly?"

"I'll know it when I see it."

"You'd be surprised how hard it is to find something blind." Neal ignored him and began flipping through the pages.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?"

"Nope." Neal said in a curt tone. Before Gold could comment back, the shop's bell rang and he made a mental note to get a new one. That poor little bell took more damage in the last year than it had in the twenty-eight years of the curse. When Neal looked back to see who entered, he nearly dropped the book. It was Emma.

"Yeah Neal." She smiled. A slight pause filled the room and Gold decided to take a walk, leaving the two to their privacy.

"What aren't you telling us?" Emma asked. She clearly wasn't in the mood for small talk. It was one of her best and worst trait, her seriousness.

"Emma, I'm not in the mood to argue with you but it's not your business." He continued looking through the books.

"I guess I understand that but you haven't even talked to Henry yet or anything. What's going on?"

"I'll get to Henry but right now, I have to focus on Amber. She's the most important right now."

"You know it would be a lot easier if you just told everyone, especially Gold, what's going on."

"Yeah, I kinda got that. In fact, that's all I've been hearing ever since I got here." He brushed by her to look through more trinkets. "The only person who's been giving me slack about that is mom."

Emma froze. From what she remembered Neal's mother was dead. Killed by Gold. There was only one other person he could have been talking about. Belle.

"Did you just call Belle 'mom'?"

"Well she is."

Deciding to ignore that shock, she asked where Belle and Amber was and he told her that Belle and Ruby took her to the park.

"Why Ruby?"

"She's Amber's godmother. Dad thought fairy godmothers were overrated and mom and him agreed that Amber should have a werewolf godmother to protect her if needed since she's a good friend of theirs."

"So what are you looking for?"

"I don't know!" He yelled. Realizing that he was getting angry for no reason, he sighed and apologized to Emma.

"I'm sorry, it's just-" he rubbed his face. "You won't understand but I _have_ to protect her. It is very important that she survives. This is more than her being my sister. I can't let her get hurt."

"Fine. If you won't tell us what happened, will you at least tell us who is after her? You don't even have to tell Gold and Belle. You can just tell me." He sighed.

"I'm sorry." He turned around and continued his rummaging. Emma gave him one last look before turning and leaving.

"Congrats on you and Hook by the way." He said before the bell rang.

"How did it go?" Neal turned to see his dad standing in front of the door.

"With Emma or the books?"

"Either."

"Not good. Listen, I have to go talk to someone but I need to do it alone. If Belle and Amber gets back before I do, let Amber know that I'll be back before supper so she doesn't get scared."

"Very well."

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

_"Why do you need a portal exactly?" Hatter asked. Just like with Regina, he explained the situation, the urgency, and his plan._

_"That's tricky business."_

_"I know." Baelfire said. "Please. All I need is the portal and Amber can send us there herself. She has the power."_

_"Very well." He left he room briefly to fetch his portal hat and placed it on the floor. "Anything I need to know before you go?"_

_"Yeah," Baelfire said. "Destroy the hat." _

_Before the Hatter could object, the young man knelt down to Amber and told her what to do. The girl nodded her head and they both jumped into the portal._

* * *

Gracie and Jefferson was watching television when they heard the knock on the door. Jefferson got up and opened the door to see the talk of the town.

"You must be Neal."

"Hi. Can we talk?"

Jefferson let Neal in the house and asked his daughter to leave the room for a moment.

"I know we never actually met before but it's very important."

"Why do you need the madman's help?"

"Madman? Have you met my dad?" They both laughed.

"There's not much I can say but this. In the future, I'm going to come to you for help."

"What kind of help?" Jefferson asked.

"The one thing you're know for." Neal smiled.

"Portal jumping."

"Yeah. I'm just trying to tie up some loose ends to make sure everything works okay. In the future, right before me and Amber come here, I'm going to tell you to destroy the hat."

"What?"

"Do it. If the hat is destroyed, he won't be able to follow. The fact that he isn't here yet probably means we're safe but I can't take any chances."

Jefferson had many people stare at him for being a madman before but this time, it was his turn to look at someone else with that same expression. After a brief moment of shock, he finally got serious and asked who.

"I can't tell you." What Neal also couldn't tell him was that wether he destroyed the hat or not, he was going to die. Unfortunately, Amber surviving was the most important matter at hand. As Regina once said, everyone else was, or will be, collateral damage.

"Fine. I'll destroy the hat." Jefferson said.

"Thank you." Neal headed towards the door after playing a note on the piano. "You should have Amber play this. She's very good." He smiled and left.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

_The broken-hearted man was pacing around his castle. There was only one thing, or one person, on his mind but like everything else in his life, it was taken from him. He thought of where Baelfire would take the girl and then realized that the only safe place for the girl would be in a time where she didn't exist. The past. He suddenly disappeared into smoke._

* * *

Please review and let me know if you have any questions. :)


	6. The Antagonist

Disclaimer: I only owe Amber. The rest goes to the creators.

* * *

Neal arrived at Granny's to see Amber, Belle, and Rumble eating lunch. He was happy to see that Amber was finally talking to other people but he hoped that after their talk this morning that she would not let the wrong thing slip. If he could get everything in fixed in the past then perhaps everyone would survive in the future.

"Brother!" Amber cried. She got up and ran to Neal and led him to the booth they were sitting at.

"She had a great time at the park." Belle smiled. Rumple looked at both the girls and smiled. The child was definitely Belle's daughter. She had her beauty, smarts, and sense of adventure. There was nothing more he could ask for.

"Awesome." Neal said.

Amber than got up and mentioned that she had to use the restroom, leaving the three adults to talk among themselves.

"Can I ask you something?" Rumple asked.

Belle and Neal both looked at him suspiciously. By the tone of his voice, Neal was sure that he was about to ask a very bad question, one he couldn't answer. Just like all the others.

"Where did she get the horns?" Maybe it wasn't _that_ bad.

"Uh...well, it's interesting."

"Hook was wondering the same thing too." Ruby interrupted as she refilled the sweet teas.

"She gets it from her magic. Your magic." Neal motioned to his father.

"Rumple doesn't have horns. I should know." Belle said.

"All I'm going to say is that his powers advance in the future." Neal sighed.

Before anyone could ask another question, Amber emerged from the restrooms. They all finished their lunch in silence as Belle and Rumple watched their daughter with pride. They then left to the house for Amber to take a nap.

* * *

Back at Jefferson's house, Grace was reading a book while Jefferson was contemplating Neal's visit. He was confused. He hasn't heard a lot of what was happening. He never figured that it mattered if he got all involved with the town's antics. He left that to the heroes and madmen weren't heroes. There was another knock on his door. He got up and as soon as he opened the door, a frown appeared on his face.

"What are you doing he-" Before Jefferson could finish his question, he was thrown back from a powerful force and Grace screamed.

"I'm here for Amber." The newcomer said. He bent down to lean in closer to the madman and grabbed his neck.

* * *

It didn't take long for Belle and Ruby to go out and shop for new clothes for Amber. Neal had to remind them that they wouldn't be in the past too long hopefully but the women didn't listen, not that he could blame them. If he had a daughter come from the future, it wouldn't matter if technically she didn't exist because he too would probably go out and buy everything for her, even if it was only for a very short time.

"Are you ever going to tell us?" Rumple asked.

"Eventually." Neal said. It was a start.

"I can't tell you why it's so important but Amber has to be protected. If the future comes back to kill her, it won't be good for anyone." Neal explained.

"If you tell us who is after her, we can help." Belle said.

"Not really mom." Neal got up and left a stunned Belle and Rumple in the living room. He could understand why they and Emma were shocked to hear him call Belle mom, but after all he went through, he couldn't help but call her mom. It helped him remember what he was here for.

He came back with the backpack that he and Amber arrived with and pulled out a white wand. He held it up and then handed it to his dad.

"Although we are in the past and shouldn't mess anything up, I have to. So I think it will be okay to tell you this."

"Is this hers?" Rumple asked, already knowing that the answer.

"Yeah. The fairies gave that to her when she was born to help her control her magic. You two weren't really thrilled with them doing that, especially mom, but it helps. She's not able to do much because her powers were so strong when she was born, you had to suppress them so it wouldn't hurt her. This wand helps her control her magic when she uses it." Neal said. While his father was examining the wand, Neal noticed Belle looking down with a far off look.

"What's wrong mom?"

"Oh, I was just wondering." She slightly smiled.

"Wondering what?" Rumple asked her.

"You said Rumple's magic advanced in the future. Does that mean..." She never did finish and she didn't need to. Rumple and Neal both knew what she was implying, if the Dark One's curse was gone.

"It is." Neal said. "He keeps his magic but it just grows stronger in the years."

Rumple smiled. Not for the fact that he keeps his magic or even his curse being gone, but because he and Belle finally got their happily ever after, or will. There was nothing that would take that away from them.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Neal shot up to retrieve it and felt a sense of fear when it was Emma who was on the other end.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Belle and Rumple watched Neal's eyes widen. Before they could ask, the phone dropped.

"Neal?" Belle asked. It was clear with the look on his face that whoever was after Amber in the future decided to pay her a visit in the past.

* * *

Please review. :)


	7. The pace quickens

"Jefferson? The Mad Hatter?" Belle asked Bae. She didn't know much about him from what Rumple had told her. All she knew of him was that he had an ability with portals and he helped her escape the asylum to reunite with Rumple. She never did get the chance to thank him.

"Yes. Someone heard a scream from their house and went to look. By the time they arrived, the perp was already gone." Neal explained.

"Are they okay?" She asked.

When Neal remained silent, it was clear to them both that who ever attacked Jefferson and Gracie wouldn't let them identify their attacker. Belle knew that she could never thanked the man you saved her, the man who helped her reunite with her true love. If he never saved her, her and Rumple might not be where they are right now. However, right now there was someone attacking their daughter.

"Bae?" Rumple asked, noticing the look of fear on his son's face. "What do you know?"

"I can't tell you who it is but I can tell you that I need your help. Both of your help." He said. His face went from fear to pleading. Anything to save Amber.

"What are you saying?" Belle asked. "The person who attacked Jefferson and Gracie is the same person after Amber?" The first moment that she set eyes on Amber knowing she was her daughter, Belle could feel her motherly love. Now her mother's fear and protection was taking over and if the two attackers were the same, she knew that this person would resort to killing and he or she just might want to kill Amber.

"Yes." Neal sighed.

"Who is it?" Rumple asked. Belle could hear his voice rise with anger.

"I can't te-"

"I DON'T CARE!" He yelled. "I don't care what you can or can't tell us. Someone is after our daughter and I intended to stop them. With or without your help." Rumple turned away.

"Where are you going?" Belle asked.

"Where's Amber? I'm going to put protection spells on her."

"She's upstairs watching tv."

The three walked upstairs. Rumple was furious with the whole situation, Belle was worried and upset at Neal for hiding a critical detail, and Bae never felt more lost and scared before in his life. Except for when he had to take-

He was interrupted by Belle yelling Amber. Neal looked around. She was gone.

* * *

At the sheriff's station Emma and Regina was hunched over the table examining a piece of evidence Emma had found at the Hatter's house. She's only been a sheriff in Storybrooke, she had only really seen dead bodies when her and Snow arrived in the Enchanted Forest, and only truly experience someone dying when Neal died in her arms. What she saw at the house was nothing like she's seen before. Whoever killed them was lost. Lost in control and emotion and every other way a person, or monster, could be lost.

"I've never felt this kind of magic before."

Emma looked up at Regina who was staring at the piece of cloth covered in blood. The queen was right. Emma didn't have much experience in magic but even she could tell that the energy level of the magic that was radiating off the blood was off the charts.

Just then the door to the office slammed open and she was met face to face with the one person she never wanted to see in a very ticked off mood.

"Where is she?!" Gold yelled.

"Rumple," Belle said quietly next to him, hoping to calm him down.

"I've already told you dad, Amber knows when to run."

"I don't care son."

"Emma, Regina, you two haven't happened to seen Amber very recently, have you?" Belle asked.

"No. Why?" Regina said. Before Belle could answer her, Rumple beat her to it.

"Apparently, Neal here forgot to mention that the person who is after Amber is willing to kill. Also, the attacker who killed Jefferson and his daughter and the bastard who is after Amber are the same person." Rumple snarled.

When he heard his father say Neal instead of Bae, he knew he messed up and only wished he could go back to that day where it all went wrong. He wanted to fall down again and cry. He was lost. This was the second time that all he wanted was his mother to comfort him, but she was gone.

"I'll inform my father and get him to help. He can gather others to look for her." Emma said, already dialing the phone.

"I'll get Robin and his men to help too." Regina said. "Also, I was hoping to talk to you about something we found Gold."

"Very well. You can talk while we look."

Gold and Regina headed out to begin their own search while Emma talked to her father. Neal told Belle that they should look for all the places Amber might go on her own, if she was, in the town. He figured it would help for her to see someone she knew and have her mother. With that they left and began to search their first stop, the library.

* * *

They were stuck. All three of them were stuck in the past. It didn't matter how screwed up the time line and history just got, by killing the mad man, he was able to secure them all in one place. It was easier to catch prey when they were trap.

_I have to find her_, he thought, _I have to stop the voices. I don't care if I have to kill her. I just want the voices to stop and for her to go away. Go away. Go away. Please, just go away. Stop haunting me!_

The man fell down to his knees again. He grabbed his head, hoping that by squeezing it, it would make _her_ go away. Just then, he heard a voice. _Singing?_

No, humming. It was coming from the river. He headed in that direction. _It couldn't be her. It's not the same voice. She always had a beautiful voice. Just like _**_her_**_. _

When the river came into view, he saw a woman. It was _her_ friend. The same one that helped him once to deliver a message to _her_. _Perhaps she can send another message to me_, he thought.

* * *

Please review. :)


	8. The Side Bar

After searching underneath the tables and every nook and cranny they could find in the library, Neal and Belle both began to feel the dread that was creeping up on them. While Neal starting heading towards the door to begin searching elsewhere, Belle stopped him by placing her hand on the door to prevent him from leaving.

"You gonna let me leave?" He asked.

"No." Belle said firmly. "Not until you tell me."

"I already-"

"I don't care. You bring mine and Rumple's daughter from the future and say that someone is after her. Then that person shows up in the same past you two hid in and our daughter goes missing. I don't care if you don't tell anyone else, but you will tell me. Right now. I will not let you leave and you _will_ tell me everything. Now." She wasn't smiling.

Neal sighed. He knew that he was defeated.

* * *

While Belle and Neal were at the library, Regina and Gold began checking the woods. Not only were they looking for Amber but the unknown enemy too. The mayor had received a text from Emma informing that the docks her father and the dwarves checked were empty of any small magical children.

"Docks are a no." Regina told the imp next to her. They had been walking in the woods and searching for any signs for what seemed like an hour and Gold had yet to say a word.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Do you really need to ask that dear mayor?"

"I know that this had been a whirlwind for you and Belle-"

"You know nothing." Gold snarled. He continued walking.

"I was wanting to talk to you about what Emma and I found at Jefferson's house."

"I don't care."

"It was a piece of cloth-"

"And you think that is important to me?"

"Will you let me finish?" She nearly yelled. "The cloth was not only covered by blood but by magic too."

"Magic?"

"Yes. Meaning our enemy has magic and is willing to kill anyone for what he or she wants."

"Unfortunately for some, that narrows the list down." Gold stated. When they arrived at the well Gold sat down to think.

"What do you mean?" Regina sat down next to him.

"I've been thinking. I've been trying to piece everything that we learned so far and everything Bae had told us."

"And what did you come up with?"

Gold looked at her.

* * *

Belle wanted to cry and by the look of Neal's eyes, she wasn't the only one. After the horror story that he had just told her, the only thing she wanted more in the world was to find her daughter and hold her. Nothing, not even Rumple, would stop her from doing that.

"Belle, I'm sorry." Neal said, tears nearly streaming down.

She felt like she couldn't breath. She thought over everything. If Neal wasn't standing next to her at the moment she would have fallen to her knees. Luckily, Neal was able to catch her before she fell and slowly let her down on the floor, crouching next to her.

"Belle?"

_No! We've come so far!_ She thought._ How? Why? We fought so hard! It can't end like this!_

"We have to find her. Please." Now she was crying.

* * *

Amber was reading upstairs in the room when she sensed it. Her father always told her to be careful with her magic, even though she knew her mother never liked the idea of it. She agreed however because it was a part of her. They couldn't make it go away no matter how hard they tried to and they tried hard. After all, she possessed one of the most powerful magic out there plus more and she was so young and small, it nearly killed her. More than once. So when she sensed him, she ran. She didn't care where as long as she could had distance between her and him. She climbed out of the window and fell down from the second floor of the house, using her magic to soften the blow and stay hidden from her brother and parents. She thought of places she could go and where she was able to. There wasn't many. She didn't know this town or time like her brother did but if there was one thing her family history taught her, it was how to survive.

She eventually decided to hide in the most unpredictable places, even for him. Fortunately for her since she was so small, she was able to hid in very, very small spots. The mines were a very dangerous place, that much she could figure and knowing the history from the stories she were told, she figured the dwarves would go looking there. However, no one, not even the mayor liked going under the mines to where she hid her old friend. If Amber was never happy with her magic, she would always feel blessed for her insomnia. One of the few features she inherited from her father, along with brown eyes, magic, and the bumps called horns on her head, which also came from the magic. Her insomnia allowed her to go exploring in the town. gather information and resources, and basically take a few steps ahead of any opponent.

To anyone, even her family, she looked like a somewhat ordinary five year old. She inherited many traits from her family but she was the first to be born with autism. Aspergers to be more exact and that made her more wise and perspective than many kids her age. In her short few years, Amber always felt battled. She had been told that she was a monster, just like her father, or even an angel, just like her mother. She's been ridiculed by many despite her parents keeping her hidden from the rest of the world to protect her from anyone trying to kill her. After all that she had gone through in her five years, she now found herself deep underground hiding from the last person anyone wanted after them, even her.

When she reached the underground of the mines, she was surprised to find it empty of any Maleficent. She found a small hiding place within the rocks and stayed there. For how long she had to wait, she wasn't sure. She hated how she forgot to bring her puzzle books or any other small entertainment but it didn't really matter. She laid down on her side and thought back to that day, tears spilling from her eyes.

* * *

So what did happen in the future? Do you think the enemy will find her? Or anyone? Now that Belle knows the truth, will she tell Rumple? Please review.


	9. The Beginning of the Truth

It could have been hours that she was in that mine and since she couldn't feel his magic anymore, Amber felt that it was safe to come out of hiding. She stood and looked up to try and find the best way out. She suddenly realized that she was so busy finding a good place to hide, she didn't think about the exit route. Deciding not to panic she figured she could just use her magic to teleport herself out. Before she even began she could hear her father's voice. _"All magic comes with a price." _She didn't care. She never really cared about the price and perhaps that was because she couldn't do much with her magic for nature to even consider a price. Gathering the magic inside her, she closed her eyes and concentrated on appearing outside of the mines, just like she was taught. She took a breath.

She opened her eyes.

Rocks. No trees or grass. She was still in the mines. She closed her eyes again and took another deep breath.

Rocks.

She tried again. Rocks.

Three more times. The mines.

She was stuck.

* * *

Regina was staring at Gold as if he had grown three heads. "You can't be serious?!"

"I'm not really sure of anything right now."

"You? It's not possible. You might be a villain but you would never-"

"Who else would?" Gold asked the mayor.

Regina continued to stare at Rumple. He was crazy to think that, he had to be. He would never. Before she could scold him for something he should already know, her phone rang.

Gold watched her as she talked on the phone. As quick as she answered she hung up and looked at him.

"No one can find her." Before he could get angry enough to throw some magic she quickly added, "but the mermaid came to the diner and has some news for everyone. We need to go."

At the same time Regina and Gold were informed of Ariel, so was Neal and Belle. Neither wanted to go for their own reasons. If it was what he thought he wasn't ready to face anyone, especially his father. Belle was too numb from shock to even move. The only thing that did make them go to the diner was that if there was any hope to change the future, they had to do something. They just weren't sure what exactly.

* * *

Luckily it wasn't as crowded at the diner as it was in the town hall when Neal first arrived but it was clear to see who was all there. Regina and Gold was already there when Neal and Belle walked in. The Charmings and their hero group was here. Obviously Ariel and her prince, the gossip duo, and a few other royalties such as Cinderella and Aurora.

Neal never felt like a coward in his life. Never felt like running away and hiding in a corner, but he felt it when he entered the diner and everyone's eyes, even his father's, were on him. And he knew why.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rumple asked in a threaten voice.

"Rumple-" Belle began.

"No!" He yelled. Before he could continue to scold Bae, he noticed the redness and tears in both his wife's and son's eyes. His breath got caught.

"You knew?"

"Know what?" David asked.

"What happened?" Neal asked. Suddenly everyone began asking questions but before things could get out of hand, it was Grumpy who yelled for everyone to simple shut up.

"I believe the mermaid had some news for us." He said. They all looked at Ariel and Belle felt like going to her friend and giving her a big hug, but she was still too numb.

"It was him but somehow, it wasn't him either." She said. She pointed at Gold. Learning that their enemy was Gold himself from the future, they were surprised to see Ariel still alive considering that the future Gold had already killed Jefferson and his young daughter.

"What do you mean by that?" Emma asked.

"He seemed...hurt." The mermaid said. "He said he had a message to give to _everyone_."

"What was it?" Regina asked.

Ariel took a breath. "It's going to be either Amber or everyone."

No one said a word for what might have been a few minutes. Suddenly Emma took a step forward and looked straight at Neal.

"Alright Neal. It's time for you tell us everything."

He knew she was right. He looked at Belle who looked as if she was ready to faint. "Belle, maybe you should sit down this time." He didn't smile. He looked at everyone and began the tale.

* * *

Yep, I'm leaving you there. :)


	10. The Denouement 1

"I'm not sure exactly where to start." Neal said.

"The beginning might be best," Regina stated.

"I want to know exactly why I am trying to kill my own daughter." Rumple sneered.

Bae sighed. He looked down on the ground hoping to find an excuse to postpone the story. There was none. They had to know. He could run from this anymore. He almost laughed out loud when he realized that the only thing he ever ran from in his life was his father. Now, he couldn't. It was time to face his father, one way or another, if he wanted to save his little sister. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"It happened to quick, but every time I play it in my head, it gets slower and slower." He began.

Enchanted Forest in the future

They were just as he left them. Baelfire would often visit the Dark Castle and his new family. Sometimes Emma and Henry would join them but they had their own matters to deal with back home in the Charmings castle. He smiled as he remembered Henry's face when he first arrived in the forest. It was pure enjoyment. Although Emma was struggling to adjust to her new life she was more than happy to be with her family, magic or no magic.

He decided to take this trip alone because sometimes he missed it just being him and his father. He really liked Belle and how could he not love his little sister? Wether Emma and Henry were there or not, he always felt like it was at home when he visited.

When he arrived he wasn't really surprised to see his father at the spinning wheel, Belle sitting down at his feet reading, and Amber by the fire playing with some blocks and succeeding at building an impossibly tall tower. He lifted Amber up as she ran towards him, gave his father a hug, and his new stepmom a kiss on the cheek.

He thought on how things were so different now then they use to be even when it was just him and his father before the curse. In a way, he had his father back. His curse was gone now, thanks to Belle, but after three hundred years the cripple spinner was gone and somehow Bae was okay with that. His little sister was a great joy despite her mental difference. Thanks to all the books Belle had read here and back at Storybrooke, she was able to figure out what was wrong. It didn't change their love for her. The fact that she was even alive was a miracle in it self.

She inherited her father's magic but with both her parents being small, she was too. With the level of power she possessed at birth and her small size, she barely survived. Father used magic on her to suppress her powers. He tried to get rid of them when Belle was still pregnant but the baby didn't like that. He did everything he could to stop the powers but nothing worked. It was a miracle they both survived, Belle and Amber. Rumple nearly freaked when he almost lost them both in the birth but they were stronger. He loved his little sister and would do anything to protect her and it made it perhaps finally made him realize why his father did what he did to get his son back.

Despite his new relationship with his father and his new sister, it was his relationship with his stepmom that he loved. Never before in his life did he need a mother. He couldn't even remember the face of the woman who gave birth to him and only knows her through father's stories. His childhood was spent with his father. When he fell through the portal and meet the Darlings, he almost got a new mom but it didn't last long enough for him to truly experience a mother when the shadow took him away. Then he spent hundreds of years on Neverland that was run by a narcissistic brat plus the few moments he spent on Hook's ship. After he escaped it was mostly just him trying to survive. He never had a motherly figure in his life and all the fatherly figures he had hated or abandoned him in some way. He knew that Hook often saw him as a stepson because he loved Milah but all Bae could see him as was a traitor and jerk. Hook could never be his father in anyway.

When he came back to life and reunited with his family, he was more than happy to learn that his father and Belle were married and about to have a child. He could remember when he first learned about Belle when his father was nearly dying from poison. He remember sitting next to him while he called Belle and the tears that filled his eyes at the most beautiful words he ever spoke to anyone. He remember thinking that this woman named Belle must have been an angel to love his father and make him want to go back to the best version of him. He was a little hesitant on Belle when he first met her in person but was relieved when he learned the truth behind Lacey.

He could also remember the time he spent with her in the Enchanted Forest after his father die. She was the only other one who was wanting the Dark One back but the only one who wanted him back for him. Neal was ashamed to admit that the only reason he needed his father back was to get to his own family. He smiled when he learned how Belle saved Robin Hood and was always amazed how she talked about the good man behind the monster. Even after he learned of their story, how they fell in love, and all the crap they went through to stay together, it always shocked him to keep being reminded that this woman named Belle was in love with his father. His real father.

Even though Bae and Belle made an agreement that she wouldn't 'mother' him because he was over a few hundred years old and didn't need one, he always laughed when she did something motherly. He liked to think she was preparing herself for her own child. Coming back from the dead had its advantages when it came to family but his favorite was that for the very first time in his life, he had a mother. A mother that loved him before she knew or met him. A mother that was understanding and caring. It didn't matter that she was his step-mother, she was more of a mother than his birth mother ever was. He eventually asked her one day if she was okay with him calling her 'mom'. She smiled and said that if he really wanted to, she would be happy. With his father back, his little sister, and his new mom Belle, he finally had his own family.

He only wished he could have protected them.

It happened a few days after he returned to visit. He was in the Great Hall with Amber, playing, while Belle was doing a little cleaning around the room. His father was up in his lab and they all knew not to disturb him, well, maybe except for Belle. Considering all the stories of his father, he never believed that anyone would be stupid enough to break in but apparently the man in the hood was.

His father never figured out how the thief was able to enter the grounds, let alone the castle, without being detected, but he did. The window glass shattered as he entered with bow and arrow in hand. He smiled as he quickly realized that the Dark One was no where in sight but it went away when he realized how many people were in the room. Fortunately for him the woman and the child shouldn't be a problem but he couldn't say the same for the young gentleman.

Bae quickly stood in front of Amber protecting her. He never before wished he was more than one person until the thief aimed the arrow at Belle. Except for the thief, they were relieved when Rumple popped up from down stairs, his most furious gaze aimed at the idiot who dare invade is home and threatening his family.

Before long the thief and Rumple were playing a game of cat and mouse, Rumple always enjoying playing with his victims before catching them, when the idiotic thief who had the balls to enter the Dark One's castle somehow became a tad smarter. Everyone knew that his big weakness was his family and so did this thief. Giving up on trying to hit the Dark One with his arrow, as quickly as he could, shot it straight at Amber.

Now Bae kept trying to remember how it happened but could never make the connection how Belle appeared next to Amber, but he figured it was during the cat and mouse game that he was intensely watching. Before the arrow could hit Amber or Belle who step in front of her, ready to protect her only daughter, Rumple managed to vanish the arrow.

Suddenly his father was standing behind the thief with a fireball in hand. He threw it, the thief dodged, Belle didn't move.

Why does everything stop but time? I couldn't hear, couldn't feel, and could hardly see, but father ran to Belle, Amber screamed, and the thief left. Move feet, move!

"BELLE!" Rumple caught her before she fell and slowly laid her down, tears already flooding his vision.

"Rumple-"

"No, don't talk, I'll-I'll heal you." Magic was already in his hand and placed on her heart, right above the burn. No, not a burn. A hole.

"Rumple-"

"Belle." He whimpered. "Please, please don't go." He was crying. If only his tears could heal her.

"I love you." She smiled. He always loved that smile.

"Belle, I love you. Please, don't go." He pleaded.

She took one last breath and then everything went black. There was no light left.

Long chapter but this is just the first part of the truth. The second part will explain Bae's emotions when it comes to Belle. I already explained why she is so important to him but then you will learn what he is going through after she dies. Please review.


End file.
